dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Dawson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Bradley Dawson (ブラッドレー, Buraddoree) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the close friend and ally of Joshua Jackson, Jack Smith, Chad Grace, Freddie Garrett and Shawn Spencer. He's also the great husband of Jillian and the beloved father of Victoria. Appearance Bradley Dawson is a young child and young man of a leaner, slimmer build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and long straight red hair. As a child, he's has short red hair that reached to his shoulders, he's wears a As a teenager, his hair begins to grow that's reaches to his back, he's wears the As a adult, his hair begins to grow into his waist, he's put his hair in a high ponytail with a small chin bread. He's wearing a Personality Bradley Dawson is a very kindhearted, peaceful, happiest, fun-loving, caring, beloved, brave and charismatic person. He is a very nice person and helps many people in need. He's caring and loving father to his daughter after he's lost his wife died at heart virus disease after giving birth to Victoria. When Bradley Dawson rescued Jillian from the dangerous battlefields, she thanked him for saving her, but also was sad that she couldn't do anything and asked Bradley Dawson if he would train her. During the time he and Jillian were training since we were children where we're orphans like Shawn and others, Bradley used to always tease her one way or another, most of the time it was about her stance or how much she changed her hair colour, and this always made Jillian beat up her husband, which sometimes served as comic relief to those around them, she's forgiving him for it. Bradley''' loved kids as their mentor and teacher, and he always acted fatherly towards them like Shawn and Joshua did, as seen when he was asked to cover at the Academy for an unspecified time for Jessica, and Bradly took care of his students. Nick loves Jillian, often jokingly saying that "I loved her so much it hurts". His love was divided into two when he found out Jillian was pregnant after we were married, and his top priority became his unborn child, which Jillian was super excited to bring a new life into this world as Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World. Bradley Dawson always hated his hair red colour, as it was boring which he wanted to change his hair for a long time, and he was visibly relieved to see that his daughter did not inherit this certain trait from him. Jillian sometimes showed her childish side, such as when she craved something during her pregnancy she convinced Bradley to get it for her by showing him the famous "Puppy Eyes", which Bradley could never refuse and Jillian used this to her advantage. Bradley always hated how his father treated him because he was weaker than his brothers when they were younger, and this tended to have a negative impact on Bradley. He often cried and blamed himself for not being strong enough for fight Mega Buu and Super Buu. This continued even after he tried to run away to the Jefferson Village, however, his friends Gerald Lyndon and Freddie Garrett, and later Jillian, reversed that effect when they continuously encouraged and praised him. He's gets stronger enough that he would do anything in order to protect Victoria from Mega Buu tried to kill her, it was his beloved sacrifice to protect her to send her away along with her friends during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World because of the evil Wizard Babidi. Biography Background Bradley Dawson was a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power '''Manga and Anime Bradley Dawson is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Equipment * Sword - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his friends and his daughter, Video Games Appearances Bradley Dawson is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Daisuke Namikawa * FUNimation dub: Matthew Mercer (teen/adult, most media) Battles Movies Trivia * Bradley's name means Japanese name means (ブラッドレー or Buraddoree) is in English the meaning of the name Bradley is: Broad clearing in the wood. From a surname and place name based on the Old English words for broad clearing and broad wood. Famous Bearer: Movie star Brad (Bradley) Pitt. * In American the meaning of the name Bradley is: Broad clearing in the wood. From a surname and place name based on the Old English words for broad clearing and broad wood. Famous Bearer: Movie star Brad (Bradley) Pitt. * It is pronounced BRAD-lee. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Bradley is "broad meadow". Transferred use of the surname and place name. Used since the mid 19th century, more in America than in other English-speaking countries. The most famous American with this surname was General Omar N. Bradley (20th century). Senator Bill Bradley; actor Bradley Whitford. * It is pronounced DAW-sun. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Dawson is "son of David". A form of the medieval surname. * It is pronounced brad. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Brad is "broad, wide". Also used as a short form of Bradford and Bradley. Actors Brad Pitt, Brad Renfro. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Bradford is "broad ford". Transferred use of the surname and place name. Name of the first governor of the Plymouth colony, William Bradford (17th century). Another William Bradford (18th century) was a printer who played an important part in the American Revolution. Gallery oc_mother_and_father_by_cancerthegiantcrab-dae-1.png mama_and_papa_by_cancerthegiantcrab-dbwpjkx-1.jpg young_ishii_family_picture_by_cancerthegiantcr-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased